gravityfallsmisteriosfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Predefinição:Códigos
Códigos Cifra de César A Cifra de César foi usado em Gravity Falls: Um Verão de Mistérios. A Cifra de César começa o alfabeto depois da 3ª letra. No caso inicia com as letras X, Y, e Z, e depois de ciclo, começa o alfabeto. ---- Código Atbash Os Códigos Atbash são decodificado revertendo o alfabeto. Por exemplo, o A se torna Z. ---- A1Z26 O Código A1Z26 é uma cifra de substituição simples de decodificação, substituindo a letra n° do alfabeto pelo número em si. ----- Substiuição de Simbolos do Autor 100px|right|Código do Autor No Diário 3, é usado a substituição de símbolos. O símbolos estão escondidos em algumas páginas dos diários. *Nota: Os símbolos para Q, X, e Z são atualmente desconhecidos. ---- Códigos Combinados Um Código Combinado em a istura de dois ou mais Códigos vistos na série. A primeira aparição do tal código foi usado no fim do Episódio "A Conquista de Gideão." Isso é resolvido convertendo as letras usando o código A1Z26, em seguida, invertendo as letras com o código Atbash, e finalmente usando a Cifra de César. Na 2ª Temporada combina os códigos começando com o código Vigenère. ---- Códigos Númericos Esses códigos são solucionáveis levando o número ao lado de um parêntese como um número de episódio, e os outros números ao lado deles representam uma letra no criptograma dos créditos do episódio. ---- Código Vigenère O Código Vigenère é uma série de Cifras de César onde cada letra depende de uma palavra chave. O Código Vigenère usa o quadro Vigenère, como o de baixo, para encriptar a mensagem. O quadrado tem 26 rodadas da Cifra de César começando com uma letra zero. A cada rodada adicional, a letra aumenta em um. Como os códigos Vigenère são um pouco complicados, considere o seguinte exemplo: nós queremos encriptar a mensagem MABELCOMEGRANULADO e usar GRAVITY como a chave. Nós vamos repetir a palavra-chave até corresponder à duração da mensagem(neste caso, GRAVITYGRAVITYGRAVI). Usando a tabela acima, combinamos a letra da mensagem com uma linha e a letra correspondente a uma coluna e localizamos a letra na interseção na tabela. Por exemplo, a linha que começa com M''' e a coluna que começa com '''G se cruzam em S'''. A linha que começa com '''A e a coluna que começa com R''' se cruzam em '''R. Então, usando nossa mensagem e a chave, nós criamos o seguinte código: Note que sempre que a mensagem for A, a letra cifrada será a mesma que a da chave e vice-versa. Outra maneira de pensar nas cifras de Vigenère é que cada letra da chave corresponde a um número de turno de César (A = 0, B = 1, C = 2, etc.) e para cada letra da mensagem você forma um turno de César baseado em a letra-chave correspondente. *Nota: Que no livro Gravity Falls: O Diário Perdido as letras que tiverem acentuação não precisam ser decifradas. ---- Substituição de Símbolo do Bill 100px|right|Bill's cipher No livro Dipper's and Mabel's Guide to Mystery and Nonstop Fun!, Bill diz aos leitores "Eu aposto que você não consegue nem descobrir o código que eu escondi neste livro." Os símbolos são similares ao código de Substituição de Símbolos do Author. ---- Substituição de Símbolos Combinados 100px|right|Substituição de Símbolos Combinados Na cópia canônica do Diário 3, além de seu código de substituição regular, Bill usa outro código para esconder ainda mais suas sinistras notas de provocação e mensagens do Ford. Muitos dos símbolos são compartilhados com Substituição de Símbolos do Bill e the Author's symbol substitution cipher. The symbols decode to numbers, and from there use A1Z26. Categoria:Artigos de Administração de PredefiniçõesCategoria:Códigos de Símbolos